


负片

by arkrerry



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkrerry/pseuds/arkrerry
Summary: 代发！代发！代发！
Relationships: Daniil Medvedev/Stefanos Tsitsipas





	负片

**Author's Note:**

> 来自龙远太太原话：  
> @鹤丸LOVE 来源于鹤丸太太的脑洞，暗房的第二版结局
> 
> summary: 控制狂🐻和精神病人西西👩的血腥爱情故事。

西西帕斯喘息着，他从性高潮和爆头梅德韦德夫后大量喷溅到他身体上的血液的余韵中缓过劲来，精神状态并不好的他只是面无表情地起身去洗澡了，仿佛他只是经历了一次极其普通的一夜情一样，是的，他终于做到了，他用偷偷藏在枕头下面带了消音器的手枪杀了他。浴室里蓬勃而出的蒸汽让他感到一切都是那么的不真实，他的精神这几年来一直被梅德韦德夫借着他有精神分裂和被迫害妄想症的借口问精神科医生开的用于治疗精神分裂的药物和镇静剂控制着，让他已经到了分不清梦境和现实并且反应迟钝，嗜睡如命的地步了，他厌恶梅德韦德夫那过剩的控制欲和惊人的占有欲，他这几年身上的皮肉总是青一块紫一块的，没有几块地方是好的，一旦两个人因为一些琐事争吵起来，不管是精神还是肉体受到伤害的永远是他，现在他的脖子上都留着梅德韦德夫昨晚恶狠狠掐着他脖子问他到底要怎么样才能乖乖听话时的指印，他那个时候真的希望自己死了之后就能一了百了，不用再过这样生不如死的日子了，可事与愿违，在上帝的庇佑下他得到了杀死梅德韦德夫的机会，他偷偷藏起了搬家时候梅德韦德夫不慎遗留下的手枪，直到昨晚他再也忍受不了梅德韦德夫对他施加的精神控制和肢体暴力了，从枕头下拿出了已经装上消音器的手枪在做爱到高潮时开枪射穿了梅德韦德夫的头颅。

梅德韦德夫床头柜上放着的手机响起，他有些笨拙地将它拿了起来，按下接听键的手指也有些不听使唤似的，毕竟他这几年被梅德韦德夫囚禁着已经很久没有碰到过手机了，他对自己这样说，他对外界一切新鲜事物反应迟钝是可以理解的。“梅德韦德夫”，电话里的人这样叫他，“今晚的急单，接不接?”他听着觉得这一切是那样的熟悉，嘴上却像是肌肉记忆、自动驾驶一样模仿着梅德韦德夫的语气说着:“在哪里，哪个人，干完这票后的报酬是多少”这句话仿佛无数次听梅德韦德夫说过。

“...等下我把照片发给你.."，电流处理过的声音机械地做着决定，把肉块扔进绞肉机，做的漂亮点，在他家里制造一些人还活着的假象，不要让别人发现他已经死了，他这一系列熟练的操作仿佛他本人曾无数次这样做过，或者见过，或者经历过，他学着梅德韦德夫那样给人注射了镇定剂，把人用汽车运回来然后放进了专门处理尸体的洗衣机里碎尸。

他收到了来自水电公司的账单，但上面的名字他并不认识，好像是法语字母，于是他顺势揉作一团丢进了垃圾桶，他只是看着洗衣机的滚筒轰隆隆地转着，一圈又一圈地转动着，仿佛他无数次的这样做过，见过，遭受过。

有人说绝望中的人身上能爆发出理性的光辉。梅德韦德夫觉得自己在这件事上很有发言权。不他不是说自己被西西帕斯爆头的那个瞬间，他的绝望在几年前就开始了，他带着喜怒无常的西西帕斯去看医生，医生说他的被害妄想由于青少年时期的校园霸凌的阴影很难再被治愈，他自己心里也清楚西西帕斯会留下这样的心理阴影也和他曾蹿唆那些坏孩子去霸凌西西帕斯，自己又佯装成一个保护者的姿态出现在西西帕斯的世界中，尽管后来他知道了西西帕斯当初的不告而别是因为知道了他才是这一切暴行的始作俑者，但他还是想要去和西西帕斯和解，再后来他们又重逢了，Stefanos一直有意无意的撩拨着他，然后和这条街上所有好看的男孩都睡过了，唯独一直各种吊着他胃口，他就明白了他只是想报复自己当年的不作为，再后来Stefanos又目睹了自己分尸杀人的全过程，为了不让他去报警只能将居无定所又没什么人会在意他失踪的西西帕斯软禁了起来，可没想到他的一些行为让西西帕斯的精神分裂症状越来越厉害了，近一年来频繁的争吵打斗已经让他精疲力尽，他发现如果要像治好Stefanos的精神疾病只能让西西帕斯亲手杀死他，是的，一切尽在他的掌握之中，他在新家到处铺好了遮蔽的塑料布，还故意留下了这把装着消音器的手枪，而西西帕斯似乎在搬家之后精神状态更加恍惚了，不过没关系，这样更好，他给手枪装上了消音器，

西西帕斯可以随时动手，一切准备都已完成。扳机随时都可以扣下，就像现在，梅德韦德也是这样，在西西帕斯的单反相机里微笑着，望着西西帕斯一脸茫然地望着他。

“he is a small kid doesn't know how to fight."


End file.
